1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile communication terminal capable of determining a position, and more particularly, to a mobile communication terminal for determining a position of the mobile communication terminal by using base station signal information received from a base station in the mobile communication terminal and a method of determining a position in a mobile communication.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to development of Internet and mobile communication technologies and services and progress of mobile communication terminals such as a mobile phone and PDA, location-based service (LBS) is considered as a new service quickly growing with the Internet.
Recently, the LBS provides advertisements, order delivery services, coupon services, urgent alert services, distribution management systems, as well as providing information associated with a position of a user having a mobile communication terminal, by using a wired or wireless communication system.
As described above, the LBS started with personal services and has gradually spread and develop toward electronic commerce, traffic services, and medical services.
A wireless position determination technology of the LBS is for determining a position of a mobile terminal and may be classified into a network-based type, a handset-based type using a GPS receiver installed to the terminal, and a hybrid type in which the network-based type and the handset-based type are combined. Though the network-based type does not use any additional device installed to a mobile communication terminal, there is great disparity in precision when determining the position. Depending on a size of a cell of a base station of a communication network and a determination method, an error of the determination is generally from approximately 500 meters to several kilometers. Also, the error of the determination increases in proportion to a cell range of the base station. The handset-based type requires an additional signal receiving apparatus to be installed to a mobile communication terminal, such as a GPS receiver, and is capable of higher precision when determining a position when compared to the network-based type. However, in a downtown area with many high buildings, a shadow area such as underground and a tunnel, and a forest area with many trees, there is interference in receiving a signal and a position may not be determined.
Also, in a conventional network-based type, since a position is calculated by a server connected to a mobile communication network, a mobile communication terminal has to receive a result of position determination from the server via the mobile communication network, thereby increasing network loads. Also, when a position of a reference base station is not included in position information received by the mobile communication terminal and only a base ID of the reference base station is received, the mobile communication terminal has to receive the position of the reference base station corresponding to the base ID of the reference base station via the mobile communication network, thereby increasing the network loads and lengthening a required time.